


Love Heals

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard has a busy Saturday and it starts with him being cockblocked by Norman Osborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Heals

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, an "explicit" rating. Woohoo! Thank goodness.

Howard woke ten minutes before his alarm went off. He groaned softly, muttered a 'shut off alarm' at his cell phone, and rolled over, bumping into Steve who was sprawled next to him. He rolled his eyes—at least Steve wasn't spooning—and carded his fingers through Steve's hair. 

Steve grumbled and shifted, curling himself against Howard. "Ten more minutes."

"You say that every morning." He kissed Steve's bare shoulder, then scowled at the bandage wrapped around Steve's bicep. "You gonna let me go, babe? I got appointments today."

"Nu uh. It's Saturday." Steve draped his leg across Howard's thighs. "Stay right here."

Howard laughed softly and rubbed his hand along Steve's spine. "There's no rest for the wicked, babe. Let me up."

Steve lifted his head and blinked, bleary-eyed, at Howard. "You still mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you, babe. Just worried." He pulled Steve close for their good morning kiss. Steve mumbled something about morning breath, like he always did. And like always, Howard ignored him. 

"You still worried?" Steve asked, with a yawn.

"Always." Howard shoved at Steve's chest until he rolled away.

Steve rubbed his eyes, then flopped onto his back and stretched. "What do you have to do on a Saturday morning that's so important?"

"Blood work." 

"Blood work?" Steve suddenly sounded wide-awake. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at Howard. "For what? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I got a call from my doctor yesterday; he likes ambushing me with my annual checkups. I told him it could wait until aft—Oh shit." Howard rubbed his face. He still hadn't told Steve about Tokyo. "Let's start over again. Good morning, Steve. Sleep well?"

"Um." Steve gave him a puzzled look. "Yes?"

"Good, good. So, at the end of next week I'm leaving on a business trip to Japan." He smiled apologetically.

"Japan? How long are you going to be gone?"

"Just five, maybe six days." He reached over and brushed his fingers against Steve's cheek. "I tried to get out of it, but it's important that I be there." 

"I understand. I'll miss you." Steve turned his head and kissed Howard's fingers. "Honestly, I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner." 

Howard shrugged. "Anyway, I get to have blood drawn this morning and this afternoon, I get to listen to him lecture me for a half hour on my cholesterol, blood pressure, diet, drinking, and sex life."

"Your cholesterol and blood pressure?" Steve sat up completely. "What's wrong with them? Are you okay? Are you on medication? Should you be on medication? Should—"

"Steve! Stop!" Howard covered his head with a pillow until Steve pulled it away. 'I'm fine. My cholesterol and blood pressure are a little high, but my doctor is keeping an eye on it."

"And?" Steve gave Howard an expectant look. "My mom's a nurse, Howard."

Howard groaned. "And I'm supposed to be eating better and exercising."

"You've got a *horrible* diet and you don’t exercise at all!" Steve got this look on his face that left Howard apprehensive. "I've been thinking about starting an exercise program. We could start running together in the mornings."

"Oh, yeah, that's what I want. I want to show my hot, much younger boyfriend how out of shape I am."

"Howard." Steve touched his chest. "I'm allowed to be worried about you, too. You wanna make sure I'm not hurting myself? Well, I want to make sure you're not hurting yourself."

Howard gave Steve a dirty look and grumbled soft. "Look, before you decide on a comprehensive diet and exercise plan, can we see what the doctor has to say first? Please?"

"Sure, we can do that." Steve tilted his head. "When do you have to get your blood work done?"

"A couple of hours. Why?"

Steve wiggled out of his underwear. "We didn't get to do *anything* last night and I was really hoping you'd fuck me silly."

"Well, I would hate to disappoint you a second time." He reached for Steve when his cell phone blared to life. He considered ignoring it, but when someone called him before eight in the morning, it was never for a good reason. He picked up his phone—Obi, definitely not a good reason—and cursed. "This better be good, Obi?"

Steve groaned and buried his face in the pillows.

"Osborn wants to talk settlement on the patent case."

"Are you shitting me?" Howard pressed a kiss to Steve's neck and then climbed out of bed. "When?" 

"Eleven."

"Fuck." Howard paced the room; why now? Why would Osborn want to talk now? "Are you pulling together our lawyers?

"They'll be here within the hour. You wanna be in on the meeting or do you want me to handle it?" 

"Yes. No. Send me the call in number. I want to hear their strategy." He disconnected the call and began to undress. "Steve, I'm sorry, but I have to be on this call. This is—shit, if Osborn is serious, then this is big." Of course, the odds were that Osborn was just fucking with them. Still, they could use that to their advantage, too. The court ordered mediator wouldn't like having her time wasted. 

"It's fine." Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "At least when your doctor gets on your case about your sex life, you can tell him about all the sex you aren't having." 

Howard winced, guilt settling in his gut. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Steve…"

Steve sighed heavily. "It's fine. I'm fine. I know this is important." 

"I'm getting blue balls the same as you, pal." 

"Yeah." Steve crawled back under the covers. "I expect no interruptions tonight, though, Mr. Stark. Are we clear?"

"As crystal," he said as he headed into the bathroom, his mind already thinking up possible scenarios.

***** 

It was a bust. Of course it was a bust. Osborn and his legal team were known for their mind game. Howard called the bastard every name in the book, then invented a few more just because he could. The goddamn, cock blocking, son of a bitch!

Howard was tired and frustrated. What he really wanted, what he really needed was a sandwich and about a gallon of coffee, which he couldn't have until after he had his blood taken. He walked out into the living room where the boys were playing video games and watched for a while. Both Jim and Tony looked rough. 

"Was he fucking with you guys?" Tony asked.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yup."

"That sucks, sir." Jim said. 

It had taken Howard a while, but he'd finally remembered the kid. Not much, but enough to remember that Jim was a decent young man. 

"Thanks. I appreciate the sentiment."

"Is it true you're going to Japan for a week?" Tony sounded hopeful. Too hopeful. 

Steve made a sound of disgust and Jim looked embarrassed. 

"I don't want any parties when I'm gone, Tony," he said. 

"Of course not!" Tony gave him a look of outrage. "I would never throw a party without your permission, Dad. Never."

Howard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just make sure everyone stays out of my workshop and off the second floor. And don't let them drink all my booze."

Tony beamed. "Deal! I mean, if I was giving a party. Which I'm not." 

He shook his head. "I'm heading out, but I'll be home for dinner. Don't blow anything up while I'm gone. Again."

"No, sir," Jim said, solemnly. "We'll be more careful this time. Won't we, Tony." Then Jim glared at Tony until he promised.

"I'll see you boys later." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Steve's mouth before heading to the garage.

***** 

Howard was halfway to the lab when he realized exactly what he had done. "Shit. Fucking shit!" He dialed Steve's number. "Tell me Jim didn't see that." 

"Um," Steve said.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He considered throwing his cell phone out the window. 

"Don't worry about it, Howard. I'll take care of it." Steve sounded much too confident for the situation.

"You're not going to kill him, are you? Make him an offer he can't refuse?" 

Steve let out a huff of air. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Now go to your doctor's appointment. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too." 

***** 

Howard sat on the exam table in one of those stupid paper gowns while Jack hummed and hawed and wrote little notes in Howard's file. 

"You dating?" Jack asked, writing a little more furiously. 

"Who's asking? My friend or my doctor?"

"I can't be both?" Jack looked up, a little frown on his face.

He smirked. "Not when you've had your fingers in my ass." 

Jack colored slightly and cleared his throat. "Fine, as your doctor, then." 

"Yes and yes, he's been tested for STDs. He's clean." 

"Hmm, you two must be serious. You've gained ten pounds since the last time I saw you."

"I did not!" he said. "And what does that have to do with my dating!" 

"You always gain weight when you're happy. Ah!" Jack held up his hand when Howard tried to protest. "Don’t argue with me, Howard. I remember Carrie, Maria, Nate, and He Who Must Not Be Named. You, my friend, are in love." 

Howard didn't respond, but he didn't have to. He and Jack had known each other a long time—since their first year at MIT. Jack had been well on his way to becoming a brilliant neurobiologist, then his father had died and he'd shifted his focus to general medicine so he could take over his father's practice.

"Is he a health nut?" Jack flipped through Howard's chart. "Your numbers are fantastic." 

"Really?" Howard took the chart from Jack and looked through it himself. 

"Yes, really. Keep doing what you're doing." Jack snatched the chart away, leaned back against the counter across from the exam table, and smiled congenially. "Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you think I should know?"

Howard felt his face heat; Jack raised an eyebrow. "Actually, there is something I want to talk about with you." He coughed. "My boyfriend is… is younger than I am."

"Good for you!" Jack grinned.

"Our physical relationship is very active. Very, very active. And I'm not exactly a young man anymore." Jack's grin broadened and Howard glared. "You asshole, are you really going to make me ask for it?" 

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, sorry, that's unprofessional of me, isn't it? So you want to start taking Viagra?"

"Not all the time." Howard swallowed. "Just when I need a little extra help."

"Howard, Viagra is for men with erectile dysfunction, not men with hot, young lovers. It has some pretty serious side effects. I'm worried about what it could do to your liver."

"And here we go!" Howard threw his hands up in the air. "You said that my numbers were great." 

"They are, but that doesn't mean we shouldn’t be careful."

"You don't want to give them to me, fine." Howard hopped off the exam table and grabbed his trousers. 

"I didn't say I wouldn't—Look, I know if I don’t give them to you, you'll find someone who will." Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "I just want you to think about the problems this might cause."

"I've done the research," he said angrily.

"Okay, fine. Then I want you back here in three months for more blood work. That's non-negotiable." 

Howard sighed and rubbed his mouth. "Okay."

"Good." Jack gave him a long, serious look. "The four of us should have dinner. I want to meet this guy."

"Yeah, sure." He took off the paper robe and shrugged on his shirt. "Why don’t you call my secretary and set up something?" 

***** 

After his appointment, he stopped off at the office and promptly lost track of time. When he got home, it was late. Tony and Jim were still sitting in the living room playing video games—Howard hoped they hadn't been there all day. 

"Hello, boys. Good day?"

Jim tensed at his words, hands clenching at the game controller in his hands. "Fine, sir."

Tony's reaction was a little easier. He shrugged and glanced Howard's way. "It was okay. Yours?"

"It was all right. Where's Steve?" That earned him a jaw clench from Jim, but you know what? Tough shit. Steve was over the age of consent and it wasn't anybody's business anyway. 

"He went to bed," Tony said and turned back to the game.

"Okay, I'm heading up myself. Don't stay up too late." He turned and headed upstairs before either of them could respond. All right, well, he wasn't going to be on Jim's Christmas list, but he was pretty sure that was the case even before this morning's gaffe. 

The light was on when he entered the bedroom and Steve was stretched out on the bed, naked, reading a book. 

When Steve saw Howard, he closed the book, set it on the nightstand, and knelt up. "Hi."

"Hi." He took in the lovely sight. "I spoke with Jim on my way up. I'm glad to see that you didn’t whack him."

"I've had enough whacking to last a lifetime." Steve licked his lips. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

Howard undressed as he made his way to the bed. "It went well. My doctor says that all my numbers good; very, very good."

"Really?" Steve said, skeptically.

"Cross my heart." Howard stepped out of his underwear and climbed onto the bed. "I'll have him email you the test results if you want."

"No, no, I trust you to tell me the truth." Steve leaned in for a kiss and wrapped a hand around Howard's cock. He jerked it slowly; Howard moaned into his mouth. "I want you to fuck me."

"Yeah, I want that too." He cupped Steve's ass and slipped his fingers between his cheeks. He gave a surprised laugh when he realized that Steve was already lubed up. "You're ready to go." 

"Yeah. Oh!" Steve gasped when Howard shoved two fingers inside his hole. "Just want you to shove it in." 

"Keep stroking me. Get me hard, babe."

"Howard," Steve moaned and writhed, hand working Howard's cock faster.

And fuck, wasn’t that just goddamn perfect. "I wanna fuck you so hard, Steve. I want you to feel it tomorrow. I want it to hurt when you sit down."

Steve whined and rolled his hips; Howard knew he could make Steve come just like this. 

"God, you're such a fucking slut. Look at you, just look at how ready you are." Howard pulled his fingers out—ignoring Steve's protest—and shoved him down. "On your stomach, ass in the air." As Steve complied, Howard grabbed a condom and rolled it on.

"Hurry," Steve said and wiggled his ass.

"So impatient." Howard spread Steve's legs and hauled his ass higher. "You come on my cock or not at all. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Steve was panting and flushed and Howard knew that wasn’t going to be a problem.

Howard lined up his cock and pushed in. Oh, fuck, Steve was always so tight no matter how often they fucked. "You feel so good, babe. You always feel so good."

"Fuck me, Howard. Fuck me, please, fuck me!" Steve rocked back, making Howard curse.

Alright, fine, screw taking it slow and just screw Steve. He braced himself on the bed and shoved into Steve hard, pulling a sharp cry from the both of them. "Ah, fuck!" He took a deep, shuddering breath, pulled out slowly, and did it again. 

Steve groaned. "Yeah, that's good. Do that again." 

When he did, Steve pushed back to meet him. Oh, oh, he couldn’t take it slow now even if he wanted to. He fucked into Steve as hard and fast as he could, pulling cries and moans and sweet, broken words from Steve's mouth. Pleasure surged through him like electricity, making his toes curl and his eyes glaze over. 

"Howard, Howard!" Steve clutched at the sheets and writhed frantically. "I'm close, I'm so close. I wanna come. Please, I wanna come!"

"Then come," he said, gripping Steve's left hip and digging his nails into the soft flesh. "Fucking come!"

Steve wailed and shuddered, tightening around Howard's cock. 

"Shit!" Howard pressed his face against Steve's back and came with his own shudder, their mutual panting filling his ears. Steve slumped underneath him and he pulled out and away. He took off the condom with shaking hands, tied it off, and threw it in the direction of the wastebasket. God, he hoped he made it. There was nothing worse than stepping on a used condom while on your way to the bathroom. 

"That was… That was really good." Steve cuddled up to him. "You get an A+ for everything." 

Howard laughed and curled his arm around Steve's waist. "Thank you. Worth the wait, then?"

"Yeah, definitely. Gonna probably need a bandage on my hip though. I think it's bleeding." Steve didn’t sound the least bit concerned. 

Howard looked at his nails; there was definitely blood there. He shoved down the guilt that threatened to overwhelm him. Steve liked it, so there was no reason to feel guilty. "What are your plans for the next couple of days?"

"I have to head home early tomorrow, I promised Mom that I'd go to church with her. Then I think I'm going to spend a couple of days with Bucky, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Howard kissed Steve's temple. "As a matter of fact, I'm glad you are. He's your oldest friend and you should spend what little time you have with him before he ships back out."

Steve lifted his head and smiled at Howard. "You're the best. You know that, right?"

Howard smiled back, helplessly. "I just want you to be happy, babe. That's all I want." 

"Sap," Steve said.

"Only with you." He kissed Steve on the nose. "Only ever with you."


End file.
